Dr. Wily
|-|Dr. Wily= |-|Wily Machine 1= |-|Wily Machine 2= |-|The Alien= |-|Wily Machine 3= |-|Gamma= |-|Wily Machine 4= |-|Wily Machine 5= |-|Wily Machine 6= |-|Wily Machine 7= |-|Wily Machine 8= |-|Wily Machine 9= |-|Wily Machine 10= Summary The primary antagonist of the original Mega Man series, Dr. Albert Wily is a brilliant roboticist and easily one of the three greatest minds in the world. However, his work was always deemed inferior to his colleague and rival, Dr. Thomas Light, inciting fierce feelings of enmity and jealousy towards Light. After Light forgot to mention Wily's role in the creation of the Robot Masters, androids more than a century ahead of their time in terms of specs with near-autonomy and a full range of emotions, Wily's jealousy drove him to reprogram Light's robots and begin his plan to take over the world. In the long-run the conflict Wily began would last far into the future, centuries if not millenia after his death. His greatest and final creation is Zero, who ironically enough would become the best friend of Light's own magnum opus, Mega Man X. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B | Low 5-B to 5-B Name: 'Dr. Albert Wily, Mr. X '''Origin: 'Mega Man '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''57 by Mega Man and Bass '''Classification: '''Human, Roboticist '''Powers and Abilities: '''Genius Intellect | Depending on the Machine: Superhuman Physical Characteristic, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Intangibility (the Alien is merely a hologram), Energy Attacks, Illusion Creation, Electromagnetic Control, Robot Generation [http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Attack_Potency '''Attack Potency]: Average Human level (a surprisingly spry and reasonably fit middle-aged man) | Small Planet level to Planet level depending on the machine (consistently gives Mega Man a hard time, Wily Machine #8 managed to damage Duo) Speed: Average Human level with Massively FTL reaction speed (manages to tag both Mega Man and Duo with projectiles) Lifting Strength: Average Human level | Class G (his Wily Machines are on par with Mega Man and some can crush Mega Man under their weight) Striking Strength: Class H (is an average, untrained human) | Class XJ (can damage both Mega Man and Duo) Durability: Average Human level | Small Planet level '''to '''Planet level (all of his Wily Machines have tanked multiple hits from the likes of Mega Man, Bass, and Proto Man as well as Duo, Gamma was virtually invulnerable to all conventional attacks from Mega Man except for his weak spots) Stamina: 'Tires as easily as an old man should in combat, but is relentless and single-minded in his goals, allowing him to pilot his machines against Mega Man for extended periods. 'Range: 'Practically helpless | Several kilometers with weaponry and often extended melee range '''Standard Equipment: '''Wily Capsule, a flying saucer that serves as the cockpit for most of his Wily Machines as well as his getaway car, some Wily Capsules also have cannons that Wily can use to fight Mega Man | Varies depending on the Wily Machine, but consistently holds a variety of bombs, missiles, and cannons, some Machines can fire the Special Weapons of every single one of Wily's Robots ad infinitum 'Intelligence: '''An indisiputable genius in the field of robotics, building robots on par with Light's (or superior to them in terms of his combat models versus Light's industrial models) and manages to consistently challenge Mega Man time and again. His final creation far surpassed anything Light created up to the point and Zero was only matched in his combat potential by X and Sigma up until the advent of the New Generation Reploids. He also created a mutating computer virus that would later become the Maverick Virus. However, he is sometimes lazy and often petty, neglecting to merge the Doc Robot's personalities to prevent conflict and throwing tantrums over the smallest things. His arrogance and inferiority complex also blind him at times and prevent him from making optimal decisions. '''Weaknesses: '''Extremely arrogant and often impatient and short-sighted, a double-crosser who won't quit while he's still ahead, is virtually helpless without his Wily Machines, many of his machines bear structural flaws that make them weak against the attacks of his Robot Masters or even the Mega Buster itself if struck in the right area, Is a coward who will plead for mercy once cornered. '''Key: Base | Wily Machines, Alien, and Gamma Category:Mega Man Category:Male Characters Category:Capcom Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 5 Category:Intangibility Category:Illusionists Category:Lightning Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Geniuses Category:Video Game Bosses Category:Video Game Characters Category:Final Bosses Category:Pilots Category:Game Characters